S Uchiha
by Sainted Dream
Summary: There's another Uchiha that no one knew about. A love that no one saw coming. And a few twists and turns to get in the way and make a big mess. But who is she going to fall in love with. Is it Sasuke or some one else?
1. Chapter 1

Ok. Here you go. Simple & easy. Enjoy!

S. Uchiha

Chapter 1

Sasuki... UCHIHA?!

"I have an announcement. Konoha will be having a new ninja joining our village. She is of the..." the 5th heisted to say the clan name before continuing. "The Uchiha Clan. Her name is Sasuki..." She hesitated again. "Sasuki Uchiha." The 5th finished.

A girl with lower back long, black hair, & bangs just like Sasuke came into view. You had black eyes & an emotionless face. You were dressed in a short sleeve belly botton top, grey-black shorts, & no shoes.

"She looks just like Sasuke Uchiha."

"She's an Uchiha?"

"I thought that the entire Uchiha clan was assassined."

These mumbles & others similar were heard though out the crowd of people.

"Why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself. Like things that you like & things you hate." Tsunada; the 5th suggested.

You nodded. And the crowd had been long since noisy.

"I don't particularly like anything. I hate a lot of things. And I want to kill a curtain someone." You spoke your voice cold & emotionless.

'Isn't that exactly what Sasuke said when our sensai asked us that?' Naruto thought.

The crowd stayed quiet as the 5th, her assistant, & yourself went back inside.

About 2 hours later Tsunada called for Kakashi to come to her office.

"Kakashi, I am putting Sasuki on your team. I want you to watch how Sasuke reacts to her & her to Sasuke." Tsunada said.

"Yes. But why? Are you suspicious of her being from the Uchiha clan?" Kakashi answered. But Tsuanda didn't respond.

You walked though the village.

You sighed. "Where am I going?" you mumbled under your breath. You finally looked up to see where you were.

"The Uchiha clan gates." You said in a slightly frightened voice. You started to back up.

"Why? Why did I come here? This is why I didn't want to come back." You spoke before quickly turning around & leaving.

Two days later Kakashi & team 7 were called for training.

"You all know about Sasuki Uchiha. Am I right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Yeah." Naruto responded.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Well, she will be joining our team." Kakashi finished.

You jumped from a tree behind the 4 people group & stood next to Kakashi.

"For training today we are going to do one on one." Kakshi started. "Naruto against Sakura & Sasuki against Sasuke." He finished.

'No' You thought to herself.

"Any rules?" you asked.

"No. You may use any attack you wish as long as you do not kill your opponent." Kakashi answered. "Sasuke, Sasuki your up first." He finished.

The 2 got into a fighting position not to far away from the group, but just far away so that they wouldn't get in the way.

"Begin." Kakashi announced.

Sasuke came running toward you at top speed.

"He had to become fast didn't he." You mumbled under your breath. "Sharingan!" you yelled.

'She has the 3 tomoe Sharingan.' Kakashi thought to himself.

You saw where his punch was going to hit & dodged it by jumping backwards.

He ran towards you & you jumped up into a tree. Before he had time to look up you had jumped out of the tree & landed behind him.

He quickly turned around just in time to dodge your attack.

This went on for almost 30 to 40 minutes before you both had a kunai to each other's throught.

"Tie!" Kakashi called.

Sasuke & yourself got up & walked back over to Kakashi, clearly trying to stand away from each other.

Then it was Naruto & Sakura's turn.

It was a boring & in the end Naruto won.

Training ended & everyone was heading for home.

Sasuke & yourself were basically fallowing each other.

'I didn't know he lived next door to me when I picked out the house! Damn!! I figured he would live further away from the Uchiha clan gates!' You thought to yourself as you walked home.

You walked up to you house door when Sasuke spoke.

"Why did you come back? I thought you were dead." Sasuke asked angrily.

I came back because" You stopped. "You know what? I really don't know why I came back now that I think about it. But I do apologize for not telling you. I thought that you were dead. I thought that when you got back to the clan that Itachi would see you & then kill you.

I was there when it happened but I was helpless & to afraid to stop it. I left knowing that you where out training. So I did just that. I left to go & find you so that I could worn you to stay away. But clearly you had already headed for home. So I went back hoping & praying that I would catch you before you reached the clan. But then I heard you scream & thought that you had been slaughtered. So I left.

But then I heard about a boy. The only survivor of the Uchiha clan. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. And that he would be in the up coming Chuunin exams." You explained.

"Where have you been hiding for so long?" he asked slowly calming down.

"Mostly been in Suna. But I leave for a while, go back, then leave again. So in other words I don't stay any place for to long." You explained.

"Are you going to do the same thing here too?" he asked trying not to show how upset he really was.

"Don't know. Why? Do you want me to stay?" You asked him even though you already knew the answer.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Good night then. We need our rest. The Chuunin exams start tomorrow." You said opening the door to your house & walked in.

Sasuke went next door to his house, opened the door, & walked in.

--------------------

End first chapter. Hope that you all enjoyed it! I'll upload the next chapter after I get some messages/reviews or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chuunin Exams – Day 1

You woke up, got in the shower, put on your make up, got dressed, then left to meet up with the rest of your team.

As you closed the door to your house you saw Sasuke walk up to you.

"Sasuke isn't this the 2nd time you've been in the Chuunin exams?" you asked as the 2 of you walked together.

"Yes. I took it for the first time last year. I was 12 then." He answered in his normal voice.

The 2 of you walked towards the academy where the first exam was to be held, Sasuke giving you information that he got last year the whole way there.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped. You stopped as well & looked at him to see what was wrong. "Sasuke? Wha----" she was cut off by Sasuke.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

You looked at him wide eyed.

"Do you?!" he asked again.

"How could I not? Maybe that's why I came back." She answered. "Do you love me?" You asked.

"Yes." He answered simply.

You jumped up into his arms & kissed him deeply. He did the same.

The 2 of you broke the kiss for some much needed air, but you continued to hug him, your head resting on his chest.

"Hey, Sasuke. You want to know something? You've gotten really tall since the last time we saw each other. We used to be the same height. Now you are a whole head taller then me. And I'm not short. I'm taller then that annoying Sakura girl." You stated. The 2 of you laughed at the comment.

"Come on. We need to get to the academy before we're late." Sasuke said looking down at you.

"Ok." You answered looking up at him. You smiled at him. And he smiled back.

You let him go & you walked the rest of the way to the academy.

You arrived at the academy just in time. The proctor was just walking in.

"Take your seats." Said the proctor.

Sasuke sat in the 2nd column, 3rd row, You in the 5th column, 7th row, and Naruto in the 8th column, 10th row.

Sakura wasn't going to be in the exams this year because she was training to be a medical ninja, so she desided to take them next year.

The proctor started to explain the rules.

"Everyone eyes front. There are a few rules that you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention first time around. Alright. Rule #1 is this: The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to you all begin the test with a perfect score of 10 points. If you answer all of the questions correctly you will keep you 10 points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong." The proctor explained.

'I hate rules' You thought to yourself.

"Rule #2. Teams will pass or fail based on the score of all group members." The proctor explained.

'Well, Naruto know what went on last year. And I have to say. He's matured a lot since then. I'll give him that.' Sasuke thought.

"Rule #3. The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every instadant they spot they will subtract 2 points from the colprites total score." He continued.

'Man. What the hell is with all of these rules? Although Sasuke did say that they have a lot of them.' You thought to yourself.

"Be worned. Their eyes are extremely sharp. And if they catch you 5 times you'll be dismissed before the test are even scored.

Anyone foolish enough to be caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here.

One more thing. If any canadate should get a zero then the entire team fails.

The final question won't be given out until the final 15 minutes of the test. You have an hour to do the test.

BEGIN!" The proctor yelled.

Everyone started the test.

Sasuke, yourself, & Naruto ready knew that you were to cheat to get the answers.

The 45 minutes pasted quickly enough & the proctor walked up to the front of the room again.

"Alright. Listen up. Here is the 10th & final question. But 1st there are some rules that you need to be aware of." The procor explained.

'Sasuke wasn't kidding. They do have a lot of rules.' You thought in amazement.

"Very well. Rule #1. Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision. If you choose not to take the 10th question, regardless to your answers to the other 9, you'll get a zero. In other words you fail. And of course that means your other team members fail as well.

If you do accept the final question but answer it incorrectly you will not only fail but you will be band from the ever taking the Chuunin exams again!" the proctor explained.

"Nowthen. The 10th & final question. Those of you who don't want to take it raise your hand.

You name will be recorded & you will be free to go." He paulsed.

Twelve people raised their hands, told their names, & were allowed to leave.

'There are only 47 people left.' Sasuke thought. 'There are less people this year then lest year if I remember correctly.'

"All of you that are still here. I am proud to inform you that you have all passed the 1st exam!" the proctor finished.

"My name is Anko & I will be your next proctor." Came a voice from the back of the room.

"I will be letting your sensai know where to meet me for the 2nd exam. You are all dismissed." Anko explained.

------------------

Well, that's it for chapter 2. Hope that you all liked it. Please review!


End file.
